


I Knew You

by jedibensolo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren, Romance, Spin the Lightsaber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibensolo/pseuds/jedibensolo
Summary: Ben Solo and some other Jedi students play a game at night in the Temple. Inspired by Rian Johnson’s comment to Adam Driver about the possibility of Ben having played Spin the Lightsaber.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Tai/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	I Knew You

“Good night, Uncle.” Ben walked out of Luke’s hut, shutting the door behind him. He heard Luke yawn, faintly, and then sensed that his master was going to sleep. Ben headed towards the temple in the center of the huts, soft light coming from inside.

He opened the doors and went up the stairs to what was supposed to be the library, but which was often used as a meeting place by students. Ben looked around and saw Voe, Hennix, and to his excitement, Tai; as well as four other students, three girls and one boy. The room was comforting, bookcases with Jedi teachings and holocrons filled the room. There were a few tables, and in the center of the room, a simple rug on which the other students sat. “He’s asleep,” Ben reported to the group. They greeted him warmly as Ben closed the doors.

A popular Twi’lek girl named Shaya volunteered her lightsaber to be used for the game they were going to play. Ben sat down in the circle of students and Shaya put her saber down in the middle. They all knew the rules, but she restated them anyway. “Each turn, one of us is going to spin the lightsaber. Whoever the saber’s emitter points to, they have to kiss. Everyone understand?” The other seven nodded in agreement, and the game began. Shaya spun first, landing on Keera. She blushed, then went over and kissed her.

A few more rounds went by, and neither Ben nor Tai had spun or been kissed. He hoped that chance would work out in his favor as he chewed his lip. What would happen if he landed on someone he didn’t like, or didn’t want to kiss? That was really anyone but Tai. Ben and Tai had known each other for six years, and Ben had loved Tai for five of them. He didn’t know how Tai felt about him romantically, but they were close friends, and that was something. But Ben didn’t know how to admit his feelings without worrying or feeling embarrassed. So when Shaya, who had been raised on Coruscant, quietly suggested playing a party game with some of the other students, Ben thought it was silly until he realized what the game involved. He felt like he had to take this chance.

Ben took a deep breath, feeling nervous and trying to calm himself. What could go wrong? Well, he could waste his first kiss on someone he didn’t even like, but... He remembered the stories his father told him about succeeding despite astronomical odds. Ben hoped he could too.

Ben wondered what Lando would do in such a situation, and he was struck by an idea. It might not work, but it could.

“Ben, it’s your turn.” He looked up and crawled over to the lightsaber, heart pounding, and spun it, watched it go around and around.

Ben held his breath as the saber began to slow down, turning one last time. It was going to land on Voe, and Ben knew it. Ben and Voe hated each other. She was Tai’s opposite, aggressive and competitive and rude. They had been rivals since she showed up to the Temple. Ben had no intention of kissing her at all.

So he held his pointer and middle fingers together, reached out to the Force, and gave the saber one little push.

His plan worked.

The saber’s emitter pointed directly at Tai.

Ben held back his urge to smile, looking over to Tai instead and crawling to where he sat. His heart was racing and he felt a bit lightheaded, but he was ready. He looked into Tai’s beautiful blue eyes and cupped his face gently with one shaky hand. Tai closed his eyes as Ben leaned forward and kissed him.

It was the most wonderful sensation Ben had ever felt. Tai’s lips were soft and inviting, and he released the tension in his body as Tai kissed back. Ben could barely make himself break the kiss.

Another few rounds went by, but Ben didn’t pay attention to them. He was blushing madly, grateful that his hair covered his red ears. Tai had no such protection, and Ben could see that his face was flushed as well. He wondered if Tai loved him, too.

Shaya declared that it was Tai’s turn, the last round. Tai spun the saber and went back to his spot, rubbing the hem of his robes nervously. The saber was slowing down, and at the thought of Tai kissing someone else, Ben couldn’t help giving it another nudge. It landed on him.

Ben felt as though there were butterflies in his stomach, doing flips as Tai knelt in front of Ben and kissed him. The second kiss was just as exhilarating as the first. Ben thought this one felt more romantic, Tai’s hands clasping his own.

Shaya and the others got up, the game over, and Tai muttered something about wanting to look at a certain holocron. They started leaving, and Ben didn’t know what to do until he and Tai were the only ones left in the room. Even more nervous than before, he got up and went to Tai. He turned as Ben approached him, hidden behind tall bookshelves, and put down the holocron he had picked up at random.

Tai spoke first. “I know you used the Force on Shaya’s saber. I don’t think anyone else realized, but I felt you do something through the Force.”

Ben’s blood felt cold. “I...”

He didn’t know how to respond. What if he had just ruined every chance he had of them starting a relationship? What if Tai thought he was a creep for doing that?

“I‘m sorry.”

Tai shook his head. “Don’t be. I appreciate it. I didn’t want to kiss Voe.”

He continued. “I wanted to kiss you.”

For a moment, it felt as though everything stood still. Ben must have looked shocked, because Tai smiled. “Why do you think I came to play this?” Ben felt dizzy as Tai took another step toward him. “Ben, I love you.”

Ben held onto the shelf behind Tai as he finally admitted his feelings to his best friend. “I love you too.” They just looked at each other for a minute, pure love in their eyes, before Ben leaned forward and kissed Tai for the third time in one night.

Ben was surprised but pleased when this kiss was longer than the previous two combined. Tai leaned into him, putting his hands on Ben’s shoulders and holding him close as Ben put a hand around Tai as well. They continued to kiss, increasingly passionate until they needed air.

Ben couldn’t identify the warm feeling in his chest. He had felt it before, but not as strong as this. He felt calm, and safe, and... loved. Tai hugged him then, wordlessly intensifying the feeling. “Ben,” he said quietly, “I love you, no matter what. I’ll never stop loving you.”

For the first time in Ben’s life, it felt like he had nothing to worry about. No one trying to hurt him, no dark voices in his head, only Tai and his unconditional love, wrapping around him like a blanket. And as the soft light illuminated Ben’s face, Tai knew he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I was thinking about writing it for a few hours, but was hesitant because I was worried it wouldn’t turn out well. Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
